He will be loved
by Rose Mary 1733
Summary: Sasuke tenía problemas con "ella" y cuando eso ocurría no dudaba en llamarle para solicitar su presencia porque sabía que él jamás se negaría, ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? Lo amaba…


-Ocho en punto- se repitió a sí mismo al echar un vistazo a su celular. La pantalla indicaba media hora antes de la esperada, tiempo más que suficiente para llegar a su destino. Incluso puede que le sobrara algo de tiempo, dependiendo del tráfico

Naruto aspiró profundo antes de volverse a la entrada por su chamarra naranja, tibia, cálida, ideal para protegerse del fuerte viento que soplaba a las afueras de la ciudad esa noche

Sus brillantes ojos azules inspeccionaron las nubes grises al momento que abordaba su vehículo, un Honda EGC Civic, una chatarra que había adquirido a mediados de ese año. Al principio había considerado un gasto estúpido al saber todo el mantenimiento que debía darle una vez que lo llevara a un taller mecánico

Actualmente no se quejaba de esa chatarra, le era de mucha ayuda para desplazarse a su trabajo, y por supuesto…a la casa de él

Sus manos se aferraron con fuerza del volante al repasar las palabras de Sasuke ese mismo día, apenas horas antes de que se aventurara al gélido clima de la ciudad

-Te necesito…

Claro, Sasuke lo necesitaba y a él no podía alegrarle más ese hecho. Naruto nunca se negaba al responder una llamada de parte del Uchiha, de su confidente, de su…amante

Sasuke tenía problemas con "ella" y cuando eso ocurría no dudaba en llamarle para solicitar su presencia porque sabía que él jamás se negaría, ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo?

Lo amaba…

Tanto que dolía no poder estar con él de la forma que le gustaría, siempre serian amantes, desafortunadamente, una vez que los problemas menguaban, Sasuke regresaba con ella

Lógicamente, "ella" era su esposa

Y Naruto no podía sentirse peor cada vez que repasaba ese hecho, no le afectaba tanto el saber que los encuentros casuales con Sasuke podían afectar el matrimonio de este, lo que a Uzumaki le dolía era saberse la segunda opción de Sasuke, no su prioridad y mucho menos su único amor

Él era un reemplazo, se encargaba de tomar el lugar de Sakura, al menos hasta que los esposos volvieran a reconciliarse, entonces él volvía a quedar en segundo plano para Sasuke

Cero llamadas, cero mensajes, nada

Sasuke pertenecía a Sakura y viceversa. Naruto Uzumaki solamente era la manzana de la discordia entre un matrimonio inestable como cualquier otro

Y que lo insultaran por ser tan estúpido, si no se hubiera enamorado de Sasuke, de su amigo de la infancia, quizás no sufriría tanto

Era un idiota, un simple idiota enamorado de su amigo con derechos, porque eso eran actualmente

Y aunque alguien (ya fuera conocido de Sasuke o de su esposa), se acercara y le dijera de frente lo idiota que era por conducir casi una hora hasta la casa del Uchiha para tener relaciones con él y posteriormente volver a su casa por la madrugada, (evitando así que Sakura fuera testigo de la infidelidad de su esposo), aun así no le importaría, se haría el desentendido o en última instancia mostraría aquella sonrisa tranquila y alegre. Su usual gesto de que todo estaba bien aunque por dentro estuviera hecho trizas por no poder tomar permanentemente el lugar de Sakura

Solo una noche, eso era lo que duraban los encuentros entre él y Sasuke, una noche. Sin embargo, el destino era cruel con Naruto, se lo había espetado a si mismo infinidad de veces, y el último golpe, el golpe de gracia que la vida se encargó de darle fue la boda del chico que tanto amaba

A pesar de todo no podía renunciar a él, Sasuke podía decirle "adiós" infinidad de veces. Generalmente lo hacía cuando terminaban de tener sexo "sin sentimentalismos" (como Sasuke le llamaba), un simple y patético adiós, una despedida

Y Sasuke volvía a caer de nuevo, olvidándose de aquellas dolorosas palabras que le partían el corazón a Naruto en cada íntimo encuentro. Permitiendo que las discusiones de Sakura lo alteraran a niveles insospechados, lo suficiente para volver a tomar el teléfono y marcar el conocido numero, todo con la finalidad de descargarse, de "vengarse" de aquella harpía de cabello rosa, (así solía llamarle cuando ella no estaba presente), entonces Naruto se limitaba a reír porque interiormente sabia que regresaría con ella

No importaba la magnitud de la discusión, ellos dos siempre regresaban, la misma insana relación de siempre, él la ignoraba y Sakura se lanzaba a sus brazos pidiendo perdón en la primera oportunidad

Y la historia volvía a repetirse

Era tan irónico que Naruto en ocasiones se preguntaba a que se debería tanto drama entre ellos, ciertamente no se entendían el uno al otro. Sakura no conocía a Sasuke como él lo conocía, no estaba consciente de que su silencio en ocasiones hacía alusión a que el Uchiha necesitaba un descanso. Seguramente Sakura malinterpretaba aquello, adjudicándolo a que Sasuke estaba harto de ella, o que pensaba dejarla

Pero Naruto sabía que no era así. Sasuke le tenía mucha confianza para comentarle sobre sus problemas, justo antes de intimar. Era como una clase de recordatorio para Naruto, recordatorio que exigía con letras grandes y muy claras: no te enamores de mí, que esto solo es una venganza de mi parte

Así lo veía él, ese era el único significado para que Sasuke se tomara la "molestia" de herirlo más antes de descargar su frustración en la cama y después decirle adiós cuando lo veía tomar su ropa

La sonrisa se ensanchó en los labios de Naruto cuando decidió aparcar el vehículo, justo en la esquina de aquel conocido coto privado. Las gotas de agua comenzaron a caer libremente sobre el parabrisas, dando inicio a la fuerte lluvia que amenazaba con desatarse desde que Naruto saliera de su casa

Pero la lluvia no le impidió bajar del auto, azotando sin delicadeza alguna la puerta detrás de él, un intento vago e inútil por descargar sus emociones

Su cuerpo entero se empapó antes de que consiguiera refugiarse bajo algún árbol cercano. Naruto rió al sentir la brisa en su rostro, intensificando así el frio y los temblores involuntarios de sus piernas. Tan estúpido como para olvidar la sombrilla, no le sorprendería que Sasuke le espetara lo mismo cuando lo viera en ese estado, no podía verse más patético aunque lo quisiera

Y ni siquiera eso le molestaba. Naruto accedería a pasar horas enteras bajo la lluvia torrencial con tal de ver a Sasuke, de…sentirlo

La noche le pareció un tanto reconfortante. Quizás si no estuviera lloviendo, el clima seria idóneo. Nubes grises, relámpagos surcando el cielo cada tanto tiempo, gotas gruesas resbalando por su rostro, y él seguía de pie, dudando en regresar al auto para informarle a Sasuke sobre su llegada, o simplemente permitir que la lluvia arrastrara los sentimientos por aquel muchacho de nívea piel y cabello tan negro como la inmensidad de la noche

-Naruto…- pero no fue necesario que el aludido decidiera al escuchar la voz seca e indiferente llamándolo a la distancia

Después de intercambiar algunas palabras con el guardia que custodiaba la entrada, Sasuke se volvió a Naruto, este lo observó tras la plumilla que impedía el paso a los vehículos, al menos hasta que mostraran una identificación, o dieran referencias sobre el domicilio en cuestión

Los labios de Naruto temblaban, al igual que todo su cuerpo. Sasuke sostenía una sombrilla sobre él, y tardó relativamente poco en acercarse al rubio para cubrirlo con ella

-Teme, te vas a…- murmuró tarde Uzumaki, contemplando como el Uchiha le extendía la sombrilla, dejando que su cuerpo se empapara a su vez. Naruto rechazó el objeto, provocando que Sasuke frunciera el ceño antes de volver a elevarlo sobre su (ya humedecido) cuerpo

-¿Te piensas quedar ahí toda la noche?- inquirió con seriedad absoluta. Naruto parpadeó ante la interrogante, no esperaba que Sasuke lo invitara a pasar a su casa, al menos no esa noche. Si mal no recordaba era miércoles, día que la pelirosa regresaba temprano de la clínica en la que trabajaba, quizás a las diez, máximo once. Era ese día de la semana que Sasuke le sugería pasar la noche en un hotel, Naruto había perdido la cuenta de las noches que habían estado juntos en uno

Decidió no decir más al ver como Sasuke se alejaba hacia el interior del coto. Siempre tan inseguro…

Al entrar a la casa, Naruto se maravilló nuevamente con los muebles de cada habitación. Siempre que acudía a la casa de Sasuke era lo mismo. El pelinegro trabajaba en una industria manufacturera, Sakura por su parte era enfermera, con el sueldo de ambos era de esperarse que vivieran en tan buenas condiciones

Con un suspiro ahogado, Naruto se dejo caer de espaldas sobre la cama. Sus ojos azules tintinearon al ver como Sasuke se quitaba lentamente el anillo de compromiso que lo unía a Sakura, a su esposa. Cuando tenían sexo siempre lo hacía, era como si Sasuke intentara apartar de su mente todo pensamiento de la pelirosa, y asimismo, para sentirse libre, aunque solo fueran unas horas

La distancia fue desapareciendo entre ambos rostros apenas el pelinegro se posicionara sobre el cuerpo del otro. Naruto dio un respingo al reparar en algo, su ropa

-Estoy…- se precipitó hacia adelante, recibiendo a cambio una simple seña de silencio de parte de Sasuke. Naruto suspiró cuando el dedo índice del Uchiha abandonó sus labios. Estaba mojado y Sasuke también pero al parecer eso poco y nada le importaba al Uchiha

Así que decidió recostarse una vez más, reconfortándose con la suavidad del colchón a sus espaldas. Lentamente la distancia entre ambos rostros fue desapareciendo. Naruto podía sentir la respiración de Sasuke, tan cerca. Por un mísero segundo se perdió en las abisales pupilas del Uchiha, como le encantaba ver reflejadas en ellas aquella chispa de pasión, de deseo

Porque a pesar de todo, Naruto sabía que Sasuke lo deseaba. Fuera física o emocionalmente lo deseaba, y no solo eso, lo necesitaba. Se lo dejaba en claro cada vez que llamaba para pedir que se encontraran cerca de su casa. Sin importar el riesgo que implicaban aquellos encuentros, sin medir las consecuencias de actos tan impropios de parte de ambos

Simplemente se deseaban el uno al otro

Y la necesidad de ambos fue satisfecha cuando sus labios se unieron con fiereza, con desesperación. Naruto no esperó la más mínima indicación para abrir la boca y dar total recibimiento a la húmeda lengua del pelinegro. Quería más, como siempre, necesitaba más de él

Lo quería adentro, y no solamente de su cuerpo, sino también de su vida

Sasuke se acomodó mejor sobre el cuerpo del rubio, buscando una posición más cómoda y apropiada para seguir deleitándose con esa boca de perdición que despertaba en él los más bajos instintos. Jamás, ni siquiera en un momento de locura, donde su lucidez tocaba fondo, habría comparado los besos de Sakura con los de Naruto. Eran diferentes y punto, no ahondaba en lo que ello implicaba, el porqué disfrutaba mas los labios de uno que los de la otra

Porque así era siempre, Naruto era especial para él, siempre formaría parte de su vida sin importar de qué modo fuera. Había sido un error terrible contraer nupcias con la mujer que decía amarlo hasta la muerte, estar con él en todo momento, apoyarlo

¿Y que si así era?, él seguía viéndola como la misma cría rogona y fastidiosa de la preparatoria, la misma que corría a sus brazos ante la mas mínima insinuación. Empero no estaba en condiciones de tomar una decisión, su hermano había muerto de un ataque al corazón y él prometió cuidar de Sakura, accediendo incluso a renunciar a todo con tal de hacerla feliz, de cuidar de ella como Itachi había querido en su último aliento. ¿Quién era él para rehusarse?

Después de haberse comportado como un infeliz con él, de odiarlo sin causa aparente, entonces el estúpido remordimiento no lo dejaba tranquilo, tenía que cumplir su promesa. Y lo había hecho

Quizá si Itachi hubiera sabido sobre las múltiples insinuaciones de Sakura hacia él, aun cuando ella e Itachi tenían una relación de noviazgo, entonces tal vez su hermano no le habría pedido eso

Naruto se quejó cuando los labios de Sasuke se apartaron de los suyos pero no hubo tiempo de replicar nada más cuando sintió el firme tirón de sus pantalones. Y como siempre, no se opuso. Por el contrario, fue él quien se apresuró a deshacerse de la camisa mientras Sasuke se disponía a desvestirse a si mismo

Que lo penetrara, que lo tomara, que lo besara mil y un veces, no quería nada mas, y tampoco tenía derecho de exigir algo que no tuviera que ver con el sexo

Pero Sasuke pareció leer sus pensamientos porque no demoró mucho en volver a acorralarlo sobre la cama, esta vez desnudo y con algunas gotas de agua descendiendo por sus mechones negros. Naruto se mordió los labios con lujuria, amaba esos momentos. Adoraba que Sasuke lo hiciera suyo aunque en el fondo detestara que lo hiciera. Se contradecía más veces que cualquier persona al buscar amor en brazos de alguien que sabia técnicamente atado, el compromiso lo ataba, lo distanciaba de él y al mismo tiempo los unía en tan ansiado encuentro

Y por más mal que pudiera verse el hecho de acostarse con un hombre casado, Naruto dejo de recriminarse por ello, dejaba de hacerlo al tener la erección de Sasuke abriéndose paso en su interior, como en ese momento

Sus manos buscaron desesperadas a que aferrarse, el dolor pronto pasaría, lo sabía con antelación pero eso no significaba que no le doliera en un comienzo

Naruto gimió, llevando la cabeza hacia atrás cuando el interminable vaivén de las caderas de Sasuke dio inicio, elevándolo al cielo y desatando nuevamente sus instintos carnales

Lentamente cerró los ojos, entregándose al apasionado encuentro que, aparentemente no duraría mucho, (y no porque Sasuke tuviera algún problema de eyaculación precoz o algo así), sino porque Sakura volvería temprano, la molesta harpía regresaría para hacer las paces con su esposo como cada vez que reñían

Y aunque en el fondo Naruto no la odiaba, (lo que odiaba era que estuviera con Sasuke, SU Sasuke), tampoco deseaba verla, quizá Sakura no era tan idiota como él pensaba, lo más lógico era que sospechara que había algo entre ellos, sin embargo, mientras todo siguiera igual, él no se encargaría de cambiar los hechos, solo Sasuke podía hacerlo y Naruto estaba consciente de que…no lo haría

-Mas…ah…fuerteh…- pedía entre gemidos, soltando lentamente las sabanas, permitiendo que Sasuke entrelazara sus dedos con los de él. El ruido de la lluvia al golpear el cristal se distorsionaba en medio de los jadeos y gemidos de ambas partes, siendo acompañado por el constante sonido del roce de las pieles

Naruto sabía que no aguantaría mucho mas, su espalda se elevaba un poco con cada arremetida que daba Sasuke entre sus piernas, el frenético latido de su corazón se intensificaba cada vez más y el placer ya rebasaba todo limite coherente para él

Solo podía sentir el miembro palpitante penetrándolo con mayor rapidez y profundidad, haciéndole retorcer de placer bajo el cuerpo de su amante cuya mente estaba igualmente nublada de placer puro

Penetrándolo una y otra vez, Sasuke sentía sus piernas flaquear cada vez que impactaba su pelvis contra las caderas de Naruto, este aun mantenía los ojos cerrados, presa de la pasión y sentimientos que no deseaba sacar a relucir en ese encuentro ni en ningún otro, no si eso implicaba tener que separarse de Sasuke

Sin embargo, una caricia sobre su frente lo instó a abrirlos, Sasuke lo observaba fijamente a la par que continuaba dando afanosas estocadas en su interior, y Naruto no logró hacer otra cosa que no fuera gemir con fuerza, un gemido prolongado y placentero al sentir una corriente eléctrica ascender por su columna, obligándole a arquear la espalda para llegar al clímax

Sasuke jadeó cuando su miembro fue aprisionado aun mas por las estrechas paredes internas que se habían contraído a causa del orgasmo. Con mas fuerza, siguió penetrándolo, le costó más trabajo moverse pero no negaba que le resultó igualmente placentero. Mucho más cuando inevitablemente se corrió en el interior de Naruto, marcándolo una vez más como tantas veces había hecho, no obstante, esta vez era diferente, porque así lo quería él

Despacio y con la sensibilidad a tope, Sasuke salió del interior de Naruto para recostarse a su lado, agotado tanto física como emocionalmente, porque no dejaba de maldecirse por lo que iba a hacer

Con su respiración acelerada y el constante sube y baja de su pecho, Naruto se levantó de la cama, pero antes de que pudiera bajarse, un suave tirón en su muñeca lo devolvió al colchón

-Quédate…- no parecía ser una petición, y Naruto lo comprobó al reparar en las abisales pupilas que lo escudriñaban de una forma que no logró descifrar. Así que optó por recostarse, a sabiendas de lo que podía suceder, y de cómo saldría herido de nuevo

Los minutos transcurrieron sin que ninguno de los dos se atreviera a decir nada, Naruto mantenía la mirada fija en el techo, aunque en realidad no observaba nada, solo pensaba, en Sasuke, en él, en…tonterías sin sentido

Sasuke en cambio permanecía con los brazos detrás de su nuca, con expresión indiferente, neutral, como si nada le preocupara a pesar de que le ocurría lo contrario

De un salto, Naruto se puso de pie, devolvió la mirada al reloj de pared sobre la puerta de la recamara, ya eran las once, pronto ella llegaría, debía irse, tenía que irse

-Te dije que te quedaras- pronunció Sasuke, poniéndose igualmente de pie pero con más calma. Naruto recogía deprisa la ropa esparcida en el suelo, la venganza de Sasuke debía terminar allí, no lo ayudaría a complicar más las cosas con Sakura, no si ello implicaba sufrir más cuando los problemas entre ambos se aclararan y entonces…

Entonces no podría volver a verlo, no si Sakura se enteraba. Porque Sasuke renunciaría a él, a los encuentros, ¿era eso lo que quería?

-Suelta…- pero no logró apartar la mano de Sasuke cuando el sonido de la perilla los alertó a ambos. Naruto trastabilló al ser empujado con firmeza del pecho y lo siguiente que vio fue a Sasuke sobre su cuerpo, la cama había amortiguado la caída de ambos pero Naruto no entendía que estaba pasando

-Sa…Sasuke-kun- los fuertes sollozos no se hicieron esperar luego de que el aludido se diera a la tarea de devorar los suaves y húmedos labios de Naruto, "su" Naruto

El sonido hueco de algo cayendo al suelo fue lo último de Naruto escuchó antes de que la puerta fuera azotada. Sus ojos se empañaron inevitablemente ante las acciones de Sasuke, después de todo si era una despedida entre ellos

Ahora que Sakura sabia de la infidelidad del Uchiha, ya no podrían volver a verse

-¿Por qué?- fue lo único que abandonó sus labios al ser soltado por Sasuke

-Porque…

Naruto siguió cada movimiento de Sasuke con la mirada, lo vio acercarse al buró junto a la cama para tomar el anillo de compromiso y después arrojarlo sin miramiento alguno al bote de basura

Nuevamente sus ojos se cristalizaron pero no derramó una sola lágrima. Sasuke no había renunciado a él, sino a Sakura

-Porque…

-Te amo- dijeron al unísono

Naruto desvió la mirada de inmediato, iba a disculparse por lo antes dicho pero las disculpas no fueron necesarias al saberse correspondido

El futuro aun era incierto para ambos pero si el destino se empeñaba en unirlos, lo indicado era aceparlo

Aceptar el amor por el otro. Y a pesar de que Sasuke había roto una promesa con su hermano, estaba cumpliendo otra al quedarse con la persona que verdaderamente amaba. Sería una semana ajetreada al empezar con el papeleo del divorcio pero no había vuelta atrás, y él no lo quería de otro modo


End file.
